YouTube
2005–2017 2005–2011 thumb|250px|center YouTube's first and currently longest-used logo consisted of the site's name in the Alternate Gothic typeface, with the word "Tube" being placed inside a red rounded rectangle, representing a television. This logo is still being used on some pages. YouTube was originally scheduled be launched in March 2001, but was delayed until 2005. In October 2006, Google announced that it had acquired YouTube for $1.65 billion in Google stock, and the deal was finalized on November 13, 2006. YouTube 2005 (Monochrome).png|Print version (2005–2013) YouTube_Broadcast_Yourself.png|Logo with the slogan "Broadcast Yourself". Notice that the red square looks different in this variation 2011–2013 thumb|250px|center This modification of the YouTube logo was introduced in July 2011 as a part of the Cosmic Panda experiment, and it officially became the new logo a few months later. It has the red square in a darker color this time. Also, with the introduction of the entirely new layout in 2012, the slogan "Broadcast Yourself" was retired. This logo first appeared on the website as of December 2011 when YouTube launched a new version of the site interface, with the video channels displayed in a central column on the home page, similar to the news feeds of social networking sites. 2013–2015 thumb|250px|center On December 19, 2013, the red rectangle was made lighter in color. Also, the word "You" was made more black and the shadow behind the word "Tube" was removed. During 2015-2017 it was still being used as a secondary logo. YouTube_logo_monochrome.png|Flat version (2013-2017) YouTube_2013_(Monochrome).png|Monochrome version (2013–2017) YouTube_2013.png|Alternate variant for social media (2013–2017) 2015–2017 thumb|250px|center The gradients were completely removed from the logo in October 2015 to coincide with the refresh of its paid subscription service YouTube Red, formerly known as Music Key. This redesign may have also been made to be in line with Google's new logo and its "Material Design" design language. 2017–present thumb|300px|center YouTube_2017_(Monochrome).png|Monochrome version (2017-present) YouTube-logo-full_color_dark.png|White wordmark version YouTube-logo-full.png|Black wordmark version YouTube_2017.png|Alternate variant for social media (2017-present) On August 29, 2017, YouTube launched its most significant logo update yet, consisting of the wordmark in "almost black" (#282828) and a slightly modified typeface (named "YouTube New") placed to the right of YouTube's priorly redesigned universal icon, the play button, whose color is now pure red (#FF0000). The logo change that is built around the service's play button emblem accompanies a set of new experiments YouTube is set to roll out over the next few months. On August 31, 2017 comment section was updated. Yoodles Much like Google with their Doodles, YouTube occasionally changes their default logo to a stylized one with relevance to a certain date on various days throughout the year. These special logos are sometimes called "Yoodles". Icons 2005–2011 2005–2009 thumb|center 2009–2011 thumb|center Still used on some pages. 2011–present 2011–2013 thumb|center This favicon was used starting in December 2011 and was replaced in 2013 by the next favicon, but it returned in late 2014 for a brief period of time. 2013–2015 thumb|center 2015–2017 thumb|center The gradients were completely removed from the icon in October 2015. 2017–present thumb|center Yt_icon_2017_print.png|Monochrome version Following its logo change in 2017, the icon was redesigned and became pure red. External links *YouTube